dominionofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker of Godly Glory
Seeker of Godly Glory Requirements Skills: Knowledge(the planes) 8 ranks Special: Must have read the book “The Path to Godly Glory”, spending 16 hours total on study. Hit Die: d4 BAB: poor Good Saves: Will Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge(the Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Skill Points: 2+ Int/level Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Seeker's of Godly Glory gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Spells/Invocations Known, per day: at each Seeker of Godly Glory level except 8th and 15th, the Seeker of Godly Glory gains spells per day and spells known as if she had gained a level of an arcane casting class to which she belonged before becoming a Seeker of Godly Glory. Alternatively they may gain additional invocations and increased Eldritch Blast damage as if she had gained a level in an invocation using class to which she belonged previously to becoming a Seeker of Godly Glory. However, a Seeker of Godly Glory gains no other feature of those classes. Worshipers: A Seeker of Godly Glory has learned the ultimate secret to Godly Power, worship. A Seeker of Godly Glory may preach to the locals about her status as a God incarnate. To do so, they may spend time preaching to a crowd of people, making a DC 25 bluff check for each hour to which they may also add their ranks in knowledge(religion). If she succeeds, one person in the crowd is converted to your worship and your worshiper count goes up by one. For every additional 5 that they successfully exceed the DC of the check one additional person is converted. A Seeker of Godly Glory can not have worshipers of an ECL higher than ½ their class level, rounding down, minimum 1. Occasionally worshipers may seek out the Seeker of Godly Glory and seek boons from their God. These requests may range from seeking healing to quests to be completed. If the Seeker is unable or unwilling to complete the boon, they will lose the worshiper unless they make a DC 30 bluff check to convince the follower that this failure is for the greater good. The DC for this check and the check to convert additional worshipers goes up by one for each boon she fails to complete for any worshiper from a particular community. Cleric Worshipers: Starting at 2nd level, the Seeker of Godly Glory can choose particular worshipers as clerics(the same class level restrictions apply). These clerics will pray to the Seeker of Godly Glory for their spells every morning, and may choose any spell on the cleric list as any other cleric of their level can. These clerics may be assigned to communities or assignments where they will be responsible for fulfilling the requests of the Seeker's worshipers. However, each cleric requires 6 worshipers to maintain their power, similar to 2 spells known or spells per day. Divine Spellcasting: Seekers of Godly Glory gain the ability to cast spells from the cleric list as well based on their number of worshipers. For every three worshipers they gain either a spell known OR a spell per day for a spell level at or below their current maximum spell level. A Seeker of Godly Glory may cast any cleric spell they know at any time similar to a sorcerer. A Seeker of Godly Glory of 1st level may cast and learn level 0 spells, at 2nd level they can cast and learn 1st level spells, at 3rd level they can cast and learn 2nd level spells, at 5th level they can cast and learn 3rd level spells, at 7th level they can cast and learn 4th level spells, at 9th level they can cast and learn 5th level spells, at 11th level they can cast and learn 6th level spells, at 13th level they can cast and learn 7th level spells, and at 15th level they can cast and learn 8th or 9th level spells. This spell casting cannot be advanced in any way by any other class. Once a particular spell known or spell per day has been taken, it may not be substituted for any other spell or spell per day, to gain more spells per day and spells known at other levels the Seeker of Godly Glory must gain additional followers. Extra-planar home: At 5th level a Seeker of Godly Glory may spend two weeks meditating to create a small planar home. They can gate to their planar home 1/day by meditating for 10 minutes, bringing a number of medium size or smaller creatures with them equal to their class level. At 8th level they can make a gate big enough to bring large creatures to his plane as well. Demi-God Status: At 15th level a Seeker of Godly Glory can use 1000 worshipers to ascend as a Demi-God. As a benefit to this they get godly senses, enabling them to see anything within 500 feet of one of their followers, 30 bonus hit points, and a +2 untyped bonus to attack rolls and AC. Multiclassing note: If A Seeker of Godly Glory multiclasses out of the Seeker of Godly Glory class before reaching their 15th level as a Seeker of Godly Glory, they lose all of their worshipers and all of their ability to cast cleric spells. Once they have reached the final level of the prestige class they may gain epic levels in any spell casting base class or prestige class without losing their casting ability, and continue to gain worshipers enabling them to gain more spells per day and spells known as a Seeker of Godly Glory. Category:Classes